The Gods champion
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is trained by the olimpus gods and goddess. No pairing dicided


**-I don't own Naruto**

The Gods champion

A blond boy was running from a mob after him "get the demon," shouted the mob as they started throwing kunai at the boy hitting him several time in the leg.

"Why are doing this what did I do to you?" asked Naruto as the mob got closer.

"Don't try to act innocent; you know what you did demon," sneered a villager

In Olympus 

A man in white robe and beard was gripping his chair in anger as he watched what was going on in the village. Around him were eleven other in the same garbs male and female "we got to do something," said an angelic voice as a woman in silver robe with the definition of beauty was tearing up.

"A woman with a war helmet and an owl on her shoulder was growling "Father send me down to save that child," she said.

The man gripping the chair nodded "Athena, Artemis and Apollo I want that boy brought here, I think we found a champion to help bring peace to the world," said the man.

"Yes father," they all said as they disappeared in a mystical silver flash.

In Konoha

The blond boy was bleeding heavily as the mob looked on gleefully "well let's kill the demon," said one of them just as arrow pierced his throat/

"Who did that," shouted a villager only for a sword to be stuck in his back.

The other villager and some Shinobi turned their heads and saw three people 1 male, 2 female.

"It only three of them after we killed the male we will have some fun with the women," said a Shinobi.

The male lifts his bow "touch my sister and I will send you to Hades," he said

Just as he was about to fire an arrow thirty Anbu surround the thee and villagers with a old man in black armor "I want the villager sent to Ibiki and the Shinobi same but revoke their Shinobi License," he said

Hai Sandaime-sama," they said as they escorted the mob away

The old man turns to the three "thank you for saving Naruto," he said.

Athena went to the boy "so it's true he contains a burden?" she asked making The old man stiffen.

"I think we should take this to your office Sarutobi-san," said the female with the bow.

The old man nodded and the four disappeared and reappeared in his office "now who are you three?" he asked

"First send your Anbu away and silence this room," said the woman with the war helmet.

He old man waved his hand and did hand seal as a blue glow appears

We are the deities of Mount Olympus "I am Apollo god of the sun these are my sister Athena goddess of war and wisdom and this is my twin sister Artemis goddess of the hunt," said the male.

"My father Zeus would like the young child to be train as the holy champion of the gods," said Apollo

"Sarutobi think "I would love to send him for training and get him away from the villager hate; I will ask the boy if he wants to go but do not force him," said the Hokage.

The three nod their head "that is acceptable," said Athena.

Naruto gets up "what do you think Naruto?" asked Athena.

Naruto was crying "I do want to get stronger and I thank you for saving me but I want take the hat from the old man," said the boy of five

The four other in the room expression softened "Naruto-kun," said the Hokage.

The young boy was shocked as the strongest man was on his knees "I am sorry I couldn't protect you more," said the old man.

"I am making this an A rank training mission if you accept; if you complete the training from the god then you will get an A rank pay," said Sarutobi

"Do you accept Uzumaki Naruto," asked the leader.

Naruto was crying "Hai Hokage-sama," he said.

Sarutobi turns to his desk and tosses Athena a scroll "those have a complete copy of the forbidden scroll minus a few sinister jutsu, It also contains the basic for the academy," said the Hokage

Athena smile "you truly care for the boy Hokage-sama," said the goddess.

"We will bring him back for the exam in 7 years," said Apollo

The four disappear in a yellow sunlight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years after Naruto went to train the village was in peace as a blond haired boy of 12 walked to the gate. Next to him was a man with a short sword and shield "well it's time Naruto show them hell," said the man.

"Thank you lord Aries," said the boy.

The two were stopped by the eternal chunins "halt what is your business in the village," said the one with a bandage on his nose.

"I am bringing back Naruto from a training trip and on the way to see the Hokage," said the god of war as he hands the guard his passport.

"Welcome back Naruto everything is in order," said the guard.

The two walk into the village and go straight to the Hokage's office. They get there and are ushered in by the Hokage "welcome you must be Aries correct," said Sarutobi.

"Yes it is Hokage-dono," said the god.

"The Hokage takes out a piece of paper "hand this to your instructor at the academy," he said.

"Thanks old man," said Naruto before disappearing in a burst of flames.

The Hokage turns to Aries "what is his skill level," he asked.

Aries smirked "he is low Jounin only because of lack of experience," said the god making the Hokage eyes widen.

"Well; let see how he does in the graduation exam," said the Hokage as he takes out a crystal ball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in a shunshin outside the class room and he walks in "hello is this Iruka's class?" asked Naruto.

The chunins with a brown hair and a scar over his nose smile "yes; you must be the final addition to the exam," he said.

He turns to the class and tells them of the addition making most of them moan and complain until Iruka makes his head big and shouts at them.

"Sit by Kiba Inuzuka," he said as Naruto walks up to the boy with the dog on his head.

"Man you are so lucky not having to sit through four years of the academy," said the boy

"I wish I had my training was brutal. I had more scars from that then anything else," said Naruto.

"Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he extends his hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka," said the boy.

The first part was the written test which Naruto had no trouble with and was shocked at how easy it was.

Next part was the target test with Naruto tying with a dark haired boy named Sasuke. Next was the ninjutsu test with Naruto doing the shadow clone jutsu instead of the regular clone jutsu.

Iruka got in front "alright the rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha because even though Naruto was tied with him. Naruto came in later and didn't have the point's necessary making him the dead last," said Iruka.

Naruto just shrugged "that is fine; ranks in school mean noting in the battlefield," said the blond.

"Now for the team; Team 1-6 no one cares about you

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki; you sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, You sensei is Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara; you sensei is Asuma Sarutobi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The first two sensei's picked up their students as team 7 was waiting. Naruto was reading a book while an emo looking kid was being emo and the pink haired girl was asking him out on dates.

"Where is our sensei," shouted the pink haired girl breaking the class room windows. Naruto sighed "We have Hatake Kakashi and he usually two hours late according to what I know," he said.

Pink haired banshee "what do you know baka," she shouted.

"Unlike most Genin I do my research," said the blond calmly. The pink haired female advanced closer "are you calling me dumb?" she said

"Of course not I just did research of potential sensei so I know what to except," he said.

With a poof of smoke a man with grey gravity defying hair a mask covering his bottom half of his face and a jounin jacket appear "my first impression is I hate you. Meet me on the roof," he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto disappeared in a beam of light shocking the others. He reappears the same way on the roof surprising Kakashi "interesting you know how to do a Shunshin," he said as the rest of the team walk up and glare at Naruto.

"Now let start with introductions," said Kakashi.

Sakura raises her hands "what should we say?" she asked

"Likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams," said the man.

"I will go first "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of like and a lot of dislikes, you are too young to know my hobbies and dream; not telling," said Kakashi

"Next Pinky," he said

"My name is Sakura Haruno; I like" she looks at Sasuke,

"My hobbies are," she looks at Sasuke.

"My dreams for the future are," she looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"Great fan girl," Kakashi and Naruto thought.

"Dislikes," said Kakashi fearing the answer

"Ino-pig and Naruto-baka," she said

"Wow just meet you and you have a one track mind," said Naruto

"What was that baka," she screeched.

"Point exactly," said Naruto

"Next emo-kid," said the sensei

"I am Sasuke Uchiha; I like nothing; I dislike a lot, no hobbies and my dream is more of an ambition," he said

"To kill a certain man," said the avenger.

"Itachi; you really messed him up," thought Naruto.

"Next the blond," said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; likes are those who see me for who I am, Dislikes are those who see the kunai not the scroll. Hobbies are tactic game like Shogi and my dreams are to help protect my village and become Hokage," said Naruto.

"Now we will have final Genin test," said the sensei.

"We did the test," shouted Sakura

"I don't thinks so; that test was a joke compared to what I am used to; this is to weed out those who don't have the mental of a shinobi" said Naruto.

"You are very correct; meet at training ground 7 and I recommend you don't eat or you will throw up," said Kakashi.

"The two Genin left "can I talk to you Kakashi sensei?"asked Naruto.

"What about?" asked the grey haired man.

"I would thank you Inu for protecting me," Naruto said.

"I am sorry for being late that one night but some the Anbu turned on us by misleading by telling us the Hokage wanted us; they where dealt with," said Hatake.

"I don't blame you but just so you know neither will work me or with each other; we have already failed the teamwork portion in the short time were meet," said Naruto.

"I do want to fight you one on one and hopeful I can give the other hints," said Naruto

"Can't wait Naruto," said the sensei.

"I will talk to you after the test to help understand a few things," said Kakashi

"Understood," said Naruto.

Naruto turns around "I better help my comrades with a hint about your recommendation," said Naruto

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kakashi with a smile as he shunshins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto got up and eat and made two small boxes with rice balls and headed to the training ground. He sees that he is the first one there and start to warm up until Sakura and Sasuke show up "hey guys to have breakfast?" Naruto inquired.

"Sensei told us not to eat," shouted Sakura.

"He recommended not eat he was not ordering us," said Naruto

"Loser; you will get us in trouble," said Sasuke

"Listen; the test is about teamwork so we will have to work together and for teamwork; I am willing helping you guys with hunger," said Naruto.

"Sakura hits him "baka no food he told us so," said the pink haired howler monkey.

"Kakashi; can you show yourself?" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about baka; he is not here," screeched Sakura.

Naruto puts his hand in a ram "kai," he said as Kakashi is reveled to be behind Sakura "well done Naruto for sensing my genjutsu," said Hatake.

"Now the test is simple; you have to get the bell from me," he said as he hooked two bells on his waist.

"But sensei there are only two bells," said Sakura.

"One of you will fail," he said

"Now come with the intent to kill," said the jounin.

"What if we hurt you," said Sakura.

"Listen he is a jounin so don't worry about killing him," said Naruto

"After all one Genin stand no chance against a jounin," Naruto said.

"Sasuke can," Screeched Sakura.

"Sansei let's get started," said Naruto.

"You have till noon," said Hatake with a sigh.

Begin," he said as the two flee into the forest.

"You going to face me?" asked the jounin.

"I already passed just by giving them hints; let's see if they figure it out," said Naruto

"However;" said Naruto as he got into a stance.

"I want to face you one on one," said Naruto as he charged.

Kakashi went for a punch Naruto disappear in an after image.

Kakashi blocks a kick from the rear. Naruto twist and elbow the jounin in the chest and reaching for a bell "you good for a Genin," said Kakashi.

Sasuke was trembling "how does he have power; that should be mine," he though bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun can do better," thought Sakura.

Naruto back away "done with the warm up sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Can't reveal it just yet," said the jounin.

Naruto goes through some seal "fire style: dragon flame bomb," shouted Naruto as he fire a fire jutsu at Kakashi who summon water from the lake to block it. When the attack clears Naruto is not seen.

Naruto is running through the training ground "listen Sasuke we got to work together; I have been throwing hints out," he whispered.

"I don't need your help dobe," he said as Sasuke goes to face Kakashi.

Naruto went to Sakura and released the genjutsu but was rejected as well.

Naruto headed to Kakashi and saw Sasuke going though hand seal as Kakashi threw a water dragon at him Naruto eyes widen "he wouldn't," thought Naruto as he disappears switch places with Sasuke "bastered," said Naruto as he got hit by the powered down water attack.

"He just transferred with his teammate with no hesitation," though Kakashi angrily.

"Test is over," said Kakashi angrily.

He grabs Sasuke and throws him on the ground with rage in his eyes."I am failing two on this team," said Kakashi.

"Sasuke and Sakura you are both dropped from the program and Sasuke will be tried for endangering a fellow ninja," said the sensei.

"You can't do that to Sasuke-kun," screeched Sakura.

"He endanger his teammate who was trying to help from the beginning," said Kakashi

"The test was about teamwork; only one showed of you showed it," said the grey haired jounin.

"Naruto will be my personal apprentice. I won't drop but you will go to the academy for four more years for reeducation," said the jounin.

Naruto wakes up "you alright Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah but we failed right," said Naruto down.

"You passed," said Kakashi.

Sasuke takes out a kunai and charges Naruto but is held in places by Kakashi "Sasuke you're dropped from the program for attacking a fellow ninja and I will bring it to the Hokage's attention," said Kakashi.

Kakashi disappears with Naruto being supported by the masked Jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kakashi reappeared in the Hokage's office "so did you pass you team?" asked the old leader.

"Only Naruto the others endangered him even though he was trying to help them. Mr. Uchiha used the substitution with Naruto to avoid an attack," said Kakashi.

"I will deal with Mr. Uchiha but the problem is the council; from the civilian side but I will take care of it," said Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Kakashi as he a Naruto disappear.

"Neko," said Sarutobi.

"Hai," said an Anbu female with purple hair

"Bring me Sasuke Uchiha by any mean; if he refuses drag him," said the aged leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kakashi and Naruto reappeared at the boy's apartment "so how did you get so strong?" asked Kakashi.

"I trained with some sensei's each one taught me there specialty," said Naruto

"Alright looks like I am you personal sensei," said Kakashi.

"Meet me at training ground 7 for training," said Kakashi.

"Hai sensei," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is the last new story till I can update some let me know what you think. Now is jounin level but he has no experience so he is special jounin in skill and experience. There will be Sakura, Sasuke and Civilian bashing all of civilian council. Danzo will be a prick as will the elders.

Next chapter will be the some training and the wave beginning and maybe the first Zabuza fight. I will try to update my stories peace


End file.
